legoislandfandomcom-20200214-history
2011
2011 (MMXI) was the 2011th year of the Anno Domini designation; the 11th year of the 3rd millenium and the 21st century; and the second year of the 2010th decade. This year is remarkable in that it marked the beginning the Great LEGO Universe War, the first universal-scale war between the Villains and the Heroes. Although other systems use different measures of time, this articles is to show when events happened on the modern LEGO Planet calender. Events January *Reconstruction of the LEGO Planet begins following the Dino Attack. *The Atlantis Deep Sea Salvage Crew begins exploration of Atlantis *The Power Miners mission is considered a sucess and they begin pulling out of the underground caverns. *The Nexus Force prepares to battle the Maelstrom at Crux Prime. *Lord Garmadon and Samuraki attempted to find the four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu on the planet Ninjago, only to meet competion from the four ninjas of Spinjitzu, Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole February *The Nexus Force officially launches their campaign on Crux Prime. *The Nexus Force also begins sending forces back in time to the Battle of Nimbus Station to help keep time in tact. *Robot City, a Crux chunk, is opened to Nexus Force troops. *Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak steps down from power after widespread protests, leaving the military in charge of the country. *Invaders from Planet X2 1/2 reach the Asteroid Colonies of the LEGO Solar System and leave a trail of wreakage, destruction, and death on each sector. *The Golden Weapons are found, but Samuraki and Lord Garmadon disapper as they attempt to use the weapons, leaving the Spinjitzu ninjas to fight March *Most of the world is rebuilt from the Dino Attack at this point. *A 9.1 magnitude earthquake, confirmed to be caused by the Crystal King as retaliation to Power Miner activity, strikes Japan, causing a massive tsunami to strike the country and set off tsunami warnings across the Pacific Ocean. Four nuclear plants are crippled during the quake. *The United Nations Security Council votes to create a no-fly zone over Libya following civil unrest and protests requesting the resignations of Colonel President Muammar Gaddafi. April *The 2011 LEGO Racing Championship begins, reinstating Rocket Racer as champion. *Memorials are held around the world to mark the one year anniversary of the beginning of the Dino Attack. The first DA-Memorial Day. *The marriage of Prince William, Duke of Cambridge and Catherine Middleton takes place in London, United Kingdom to more then two million viewers. *Extraterrestrials from Planet X2 1/2 reach Mars and devastated the Martian civilization that is still recovering follow the Second Mars Mission. May *United States President Barack Obama announces the death of Osama bin Laden, leader of the terrorist group al-Qaeda, at the hands of US Navy Seals in Pakistan. *LEGOLAND's Alien Defense Unit vehicles and technology are finished to combat the upcoming invasion from Planet X2 1/2. *Lord Sam Sinister von Barron is believed to have taken control of Pharoah Amset-Ra and his mummy army in Egypt with Slyboots around this point to give him an army to control for the upcoming war. *The war between the Dragon and Lion Knights esculates as Dragon Knights attack a Lion Kingdom village and attempt to assassinate the Lion King. June *Nexus Tower is completed on Crux Prime.﻿ *A massive raid by the Black Hole Gang on Space Police Precinct 78 occurs and frees captured leader Brick Daddy. *The LEGO Racing Tournament ends on June 23 with Studz Linkin as the victor, Rocket Racer in second, and Blaster McBurntruber in third. This marks the first year since the 2008 LEGO Racing Tournamnet that Brikman McStudz has not been named champion, and the fourth year that a LEGO Islander has won the race. *The invaders from Planet X2 1/2, lead by Hypaxxus-8, invades Earth, beginning the Alien Conquest following the final race. July *South Sudan secedes from Sudan to become an indepedent nation. *A famine is declared by the United Nations in southern Somalia. *Space Shuttle Atlantis lands successfully in the United States, ending the Shuttle program. *At least 76 minifigs are killed in twin terror attacks in Norway. *Hypaxxus-8's initial invasion force pulls out of Earth, leaving most countries heavily damaged. *LEGOLAND president Jørgen Vig Knudstorp, representing 195 nations of Planet Earth, Moon Colony, and Asteroid Colonies, declares war on Planet X2 1/2 and the OGEL Empire, who helped fuel Hypaxxus-8's invasion. *The Kingdoms of the Fright Knights, Bulls, Dragons, and Scorpions in Castle Cove denounce declaration of war against OGEL Empire. Libya, Barron, and Egypt also denounce declaration, but currently show no sign of alliance towards OGEL Empire. *The Governments of the Futuron and the M-Tron declare war on the OGEL Empire. *Nexus Force pledges support in the effort to defeat the OGEL Empire. *The Governments of Spyrius and the United Flight Organization (UFO) join the OGEL Empire. *Nexus Force pledges support in the effort against the OGEL Empire. *A coup d'etat led by Sam Sinister occurs secretly in Egypt. Sinister and Pharaoh Amset-Ra take control of the country. *The Infomaniac and Jørgen Vig Knudstorp are kidnapped by the Alien Conquest Spacefleet. The resulting rescue mission discovers the coup d'etat of Egypt. LEGOLAND and United States military began Operation: Egyptian Freedom. *The Spider Queen rebuilds a launch pad in the Spider Cave, allowing it to escape to Block Yard. *A massive battle between LEGO Island and the OGEL Empire takes place on LEGO Island. A showdown between the Brickster and the Infomaniac took place with the latter as the winner. The OGEL Empire's forces flee following the Brickster's defeat. However, the Brickster escapes. August *The Nexus Force release the Shinobi, Adventurer, Space Ranger, and Inventor Faction kits. *The Nexus Force also launches an attack against the Spider Queen in the Block Yard. *NASA launches the Juno mission to Jupiter. *The Agents Intelligence Division discovered a majority of the LEGO Island Power Brick's shards on Mars. However, these bricks are quickly stolen by the Brickster and taken to OGEL Prime. *Alpha Team Black Ops, allied with the American Federal Bureau of Investigation and learn the Muammar Gadhafi is allied with the OGEL Empire. NATO lands two squads of troopers on Libya and they help bring about the end of Gadhafi's rule in the country, forcing him to flee. *The Alien Conquest Spacefleet attacks LEGO City and resumes invasions all across the planet. September *The Ninjago Monastery is opened in the Crux System to the Nexus Force *Cairo is bombed heavily by the United Nations of Earth, killing off many mummy soldiers, but Amset-Ra and Sam Sinister escapes. *Pepper Roni flies to OGEL Prime and battles the Brickster for the Power Bricks. In the resulting battle, the Brickster is accidently killed by the Power Brick's energy. The Power Brick is finally returned to LEGO Island after nearly a year of being split. *Much of the Lion Kingdom is destroyed by the Alien Conquest Spacefleet, leading many to believe the Dragon Kingdom is allied with the Spacefleet. October *Muammar Gadhafi is killed by Libyan rebels in his home town of Sirte, Libya. The National Transistional Council takes control of Sirte after many days of fighting and the Libyan Civil War is brought to an end. *The UN announces that the global population has reached seven billion, showing that the population has recovered greatly from the Dino Attack, estimated to have killed nearly a billion people. *The Deconstructor, the Brickster's personal Fish Ship, and the Hypaxxus-1, Commander Hypaxxus-8's Mothership, flew over LEGO Island and Brickster-Bots stole the Power Brick and connected it to a superlaser on the Deconstructor. The Deconstructor then opened fire on LEGO Island, destroying the entire city and killing almost a hundred minifigs and caused small earthquakes around the Earth. A video created by Hypaxxus-8 stated the attack was a retaliation to the Brickster's death. *Hypaxxus-8 secretly establishes a fortress on Dinosaur Island over the ruins of XERRD's fortress. November *Jake Raines, Helena Skvalling, Mac Cloud, and Archibald Hale, minifigs hired on to assist the United Nations of Earth in Egypt, find Amset-Ra at his old pyramid. Raines attempts to capture Amset-Ra, but the Pharaoh mummy escapes on the Hypaxxus-1. *The Atlantis Deep Sea Salvage Crew discovers the Golden King of Atlantis under the control of a Alien Clinger. He is then abducted by the Hypaxxus-1 and the Salvage Crew is attacked by the Golden King's subjects. *The Alien Conquest Spacefleet is defeated in LEGO City by the Alien Defense Unit. Other units across the planet, inspired by the victory, begin to defeat the Spacefleet. *Hypaxxus-8, Amset-Ra, and the Golden King secretly unleash dinosaurs that the Spacefleet had captured on Dinosaur Island in Egypt to help fight the UNE. December *LEGO Island sinks into the Phanta Sea after numerous earthquakes. *The United States officially ends the war in Iraq *Samoa and Tokelau move their time zone from east to west, skipping December 30 entirely. *Dinosaurs appear from a Spacefleet fortress in LEGO Town and begin to attack LEGOLAND. *The Kingdom of the Falcons is formed in Castle Cove.